The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula×haylodgensis hort., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMh02’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMh02’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated as a mutant in a production batch of an unnamed, proprietary selection of Campanula×haylodgensis hort. (unpatented). The Inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above cross on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit with upright, pale blue flowers. Plants of the new Campanula are more upright, compact, and more freely flowering with larger flowers than the original cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduce true to type in many successive generations.